


Rain Check

by daisy_constellations



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_constellations/pseuds/daisy_constellations
Summary: Marinette was excited about walking home from work until it started to rain. Luckily, Chat Noir spotted her and offered to help her get home. Upon arriving at the apartment, Marinette insisted that he needed to come inside to dry off.A short Marichat drabble.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	Rain Check

“Dammit,” Marinette mumbled to herself as she looked up to the sky. Wet drops were falling sporadically on her cheeks until the sound of thunder rippled through the air and the downpour began. She gripped her purse, holding it over her head as she began speed walking down the road. 

The one day she decided to walk home was the one day that it rains all week. She was almost back to her apartment; what was supposed to be a nice and short 20 minute walk, will now be a painful one. People passed by her holding umbrellas, moving in the opposite direction that she was. She cursed at herself for not checking the weather, and for not even bringing a jacket of any sorts. The sun’s warmth had been pouring through her bedroom’s window that morning, the sky was blue and the clouds were so fluffy and sweet looking; how was she supposed to know they were going to turn into vicious little rain clouds.

The air had cooled down gradually during her walk, and she shivered from the rain. She reached an intersection and waited for the pedestrian light to change. She attempted to wipe her nose, but her features were dripping, she couldn’t tell if she succeeded or not. 

The light switched and off she went again. She felt her beautiful pink dress stick to her limbs as she walked, feeling self-conscious, knowing that the fabric was leaving nothing to the imagination. She dropped her purse back down to her side, the small clutch barely shielding her from anything anyway. She opted to wrap her arms across her chest, hoping to hide some of her figure. 

She debated taking a break, but realized there was no point, she was already drenched. 

She hurried along the sidewalk when suddenly she heard a whistle. She stopped in her tracks, ready to wring out whoever that was. She turned around but there was no one. She shook her head annoyed when she heard her name being called out.

“Up here!” The voice came from above.

She glanced up to the low rooftop next to her. Chat Noir was sitting, one of his legs dangling over the edge of the building. He was hunkered under a small dormer. He grinned at her and winked.

“Chat! I’ll talk to you later. I’m soaked!” She waved him off before continuing her trek.

“Wait,” He jumped and landed down on the pavement. “Let me take you home. It’ll be quicker.” His fluffy blond locks started to flatten against his scalp. 

Marinette hesitated, “Don’t worry. I’m almost home.”

“It’s fine,” He said pulling out his baton from behind him. Marinette debated fighting him some more but another shiver coursed through her and she simply nodded her head. 

Happy to help, Chat hummed in response, reaching for her waist and pulling her against his chest. She rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck as he leapt back on the rooftops with ease.

Within minutes, they arrived at the apartment building. Marinette pulled Chat Noir inside, begging him to come inside to dry off before going back. Her feet squished against the soles of her black pumps as they walked into the elevator. They released a deep sigh once the lift started moving.

“God, I forgot that rain stings when you’re moving fast,” Chat mumbled rubbing his cheek with his gloved hand. 

“Me too,” Marinette examined her arm; it was red, but mainly from being cold from the water. 

“In hindsight though,” Chat released a chuckle, “We probably shouldn’t have done that during a storm.”

“Oh I forgot about the thunder to be perfectly honest,” the girl turned to gape at her friend in realization. He laughed and waved his hand in dismissal. They arrived safe and sound, and that was all that mattered.

The elevator chimed and Marinette led the way to her place. Although Chat had visited her here before, he only ever entered through the balcony door. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her keys, a small ladybug and black cat keychain dangled from the ring. Chat smiled to himself, tempted to say something, but decided to savour the moment instead. His gaze shifted to Marinette. Her dark hair was stuck to her face, strands splayed across her forehead and temples. Her dress was dripping, the material hugged her figure, sticking to the sides of her thighs. Chat’s eyes moved to her back when he suddenly realized the pink dress a little see-through, her lavender bra slightly visible. A blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck before he snapped his eyes back up. 

She stopped in front of her place, “Stop looking at me,” she said towards the door as she unlocked it and pushed it open. 

“W-What? I wasn’t,” Chat laughed, following her inside. Marinette groaned, kicking off her heels, shrinking back to her normal height. She trudged into the building, droplets following her every step. She discarded her purse on the floor and turned around. Chat stood at the entrance unsure of what he should do. A puddle began to form around his feet and he gave her an apologetic look.

“Right, towels.” She hurried down the hall before returning a fluffy yellow towel with tiny strawberries all over it. She handed it to Chat and he took it, immediately wiping his face with it. 

“Tea? Coffee? Hot Chocolate? Wine?” Marinette offered, stepping into the kitchen next to the small entrance. Chat watched her fill a metal kettle under the tap before moving it to the stove. 

“Uh, tea. Thanks,” he patted down his arms and legs. If only he could detransform, that would make things way better. He wiped his feet on the carpet a few times before deciding that maybe he’ll just stay in the one corner. 

“Please come in, I don’t mind. I’ll clean everything tomorrow.” Marinette placed two mugs on the counter as she nodded her head towards the small table to her right. 

“Are you sure?” Chat took a step, the floor squeaking from the wetness under his foot. She waved him off, smiling. He wrapped his body in the towel and took a seat in the wooden chair.

“I’m going to go change really quick,” Marinette said. He watched her hurry off in the same direction that she went to get the towels. 

He relaxed his muscles and exhaled as he leaned his head back. He closed his eyes and listened to the kettle as the water slowly began to boil. The apartment was so warm, it was comforting. He thought about the last time he was here. He couldn’t sleep and decided to patrol when he noticed Marinette was also still awake at 3am; she was up late working on her school work, patterns and fabrics strewn across the floors, with her in the middle of it. She was so tired, her head kept lulling to the side. Chat had forced her to bed, she still had days to finish the piece. 

Chat could hear Marinette shuffle back in the kitchen, turning off the stove. She changed into a pair of leggings and an oversized hoodie with the IFA Paris logo on it. While rustling a towel through her locks, she opened a cupboard and pulled out chamomile tea bags, placing them in the mugs. The steam swirled around the air as she poured the water. She brought over the cups to the table before sitting herself in the spot next to her partner. Chat opened his eyes, slowly sitting up.

“Tired?” Marinette bobbed the bag in her water watching the water get darker.

“Yeah. It’s just been a long day.” Between his civilian life and his superhero life, he was busy trying to juggle the two. He muttered a thank you before bringing the tea close to his face.

“It’s hot,” Marinette warned as he took a sip, wincing at the burn of the water touching his lips. 

“I know that…” He chuckled sarcastically. He looked at her hoodie, “You seem cozy.”

“I am,” she said pulling the sleeves over her fingers. “I’m sorry I can’t offer you clothes to change into.” She said gesturing to his costume. 

Chat shrugged. He was still cold, but it was fine. He pulled the towel closer together. 

“You could just detransform,” Marinette wiggled her eyebrows teasingly. 

Chat raised his eyebrow, a smirk forming on his lips, “I’ll do it. Don’t tempt me.”

“Oh really,” Marinette egged him on. “I’d like to see that. Let’s see who’s really hiding behind that mask.”

“Wouldn’t you just love to know,” Chat leaned forward, elbows resting on the table. He would do it. He didn’t care. 

Marinette inhaled sharply as she caught the glint in his eye. _Oh no, he really would do it_ , she thought. She panicked and raised her hands up. “Okay maybe not! I don’t want anyone to get in trouble.”

“Pff, Ladybug would never even know,” Chat dismissed.

Marinette laughed. “I’m sure she would have her ways.”

Chat shook his head, amused. He tried the tea again, this time he was able to have a sip. He felt instantly warmed up by it. The young girl did the same. She did feel bad though. Chat would not truly be able to warm up in his suit. She looked at the towel wrapped around his body; it barely covered his torso, plus his hair was still dripping. 

“Chat,” Marinette scolded, “You shouldn’t leave your hair wet.” She sprung back on her feet. She rushed to grab another towel and a blanket. 

“Mari, it’s okay. Don’t worry about me,” Chat tried. She ignored him and pulled the wet towel from his hands, wrapping the blanket around him instead, the warmth covering more of his muscular frame than the towel did. He felt better. 

She then proceeded to gently rub the other bath towel through his hair. She gently stroked his scalp, carefully avoiding his black cat ears. His hair was still soaked and he didn’t say a thing to her. She fought the urge to scold him some more, knowing he was simply being nice because he didn’t want to burden her. She made sure to take her time, not wanting him to be cold anymore. His hair smelled nice – it smelled like Shea butter. 

She noticed the way he melted into her touch. He closed his eyes again, leaning back as she continued to dry him. “You didn’t need to do this,” he murmured. 

“It’s okay, I want to.” She replied. She examined the way his mask sat on his face beautifully, the way his nose was still pink from outside, the way his lips were parted. His jaw was so strong, it looked as though it belonged on a model. 

She gently wiped the droplets that ran down his neck and chin, before returning back to his head. He let out a soft exhale. He opened his eyes, his gaze locking with hers hovering over him. He looked calm, visibly melting in her hands. His stare was piercing, it started to make Marinette’s pulse race. She couldn’t stop the blush that crept across her cheeks. She didn’t like to show embarrassment around Chat Noir, it would give him the upper hand. However, in this moment, she couldn’t hide it, even if she tried. Their position was too intimate. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t like it, or like him… she wasn’t sure what her feelings were. They were just friends. It’s what they have always been. Nonetheless, she knew her dress was see-through before, she knew Chat was looking at her; she just really didn’t want to show embarrassment because maybe… maybe she liked that he looked at her that way.

“What are you staring at?” Chat whispered.

“I- Nothing,” Marinette stuttered. Chat let out a soft chuckle. “I just wanted to say thank you for tonight,” Marinette said lightly patting his cat ears dry. She then opened the towel and let it drop on his head in an attempt to cover his gorgeous eyes. 

He lifted it up slightly, peeking out from under it. “It was my pleasure.”

Marinette quickly averted her gaze. “Now finish your tea before it gets cold.” She made her way back to her spot before Chat grabbed her wrist quickly.

With the towel still sitting on his head, he smiled deeply, his face lighting up. His eyes softened and he said, "Thank you for that. I feel better now.”

If Marinette wasn’t flustered before, she definitely was now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short drabble. I really love Marichat - they're definitely my favourite ship out of the love square. 
> 
> Also, shout out to neverinthemoment for editing and reviewing my work ♥ You're a star.


End file.
